Composite materials are typically formed by suspending a high-tensile strength fibrous material within a solidified epoxy/resin matrix. Composite materials are favored in certain manufacturing settings for their high strength and light weight properties. In particular they are notably strong when the embedded fibers are placed in tension. When non-tensile forces are applied, however, the often-brittle epoxy/resin is prone to cracking at even low stresses. This brittle nature presents challenges when attempting to fasten the composite to a rigid structure, since the fastening load is typically a compressive load applied in a direction normal to the material.